Like Magic
by Inklessquills
Summary: AU: Katniss Everdeen attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These are moments from her seven years at school. Pairings: Everlark with a side of Clato (I didn't put this in crossover because the HP chartacters don't actually make an appearance, they are mentioned.)


Like Magic

**Warning: **This is the result of sleep deprivation and post-Potter depression. Beware of: ooc, fluff, cheesiness, and spelling/grammar mistakes. I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned THG and HP, but I do not.

* * *

"_Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" -Albus Dumbledore _

* * *

**Year 1:**

Katniss Everdeen is nervous when she enters the great castle. She remembers the day she got her letter, how she had thought it was a joke. But then a strange woman showed up to explain. She asked if Katniss had ever had strange accidents (she had). If animals listened to her, even if they weren't tame (they did). If she felt she was...different from the other kids (she did). Then, Katniss knew it was real.

Katniss walks down the hall with the group of first-years. They're going to the Great Hall, where they will be sorted into one of the school' s' four houses. Katniss's grey eyes study everything in sight. The floating candle, the moving paintings, the ghosts, they all make her less than comfortable. Her stomach churns.

"Merlin, you look like you're about to vomit all over the hall!" A girl next to her says.

The girl is about the same height as Katniss, has black hair, green eyes, and freckles. She gives Katniss a sort of questioning look as she wait for a response.

"I-I'm just a bit nervous." Katniss says, playing with her dark braid.

"Why?" The other girl asks. "It's just school." The way she says it implies that she's familiar with everything. The magic.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Katniss tells her.

The green eyed girl smirks. "You're muggle-born?"

"What?" Katniss doesn't recognize the word.

"Non-magical parents. Don't worry about." She gives Katniss an almost friendly smile. "I'm Clove Kentwell, by the way."

"Katniss Everdeen." She responds. The girl nods and turns to face forward as she walks.

Katniss's stomach is still in knots. It was going to happen, she would blow chunks everywhere and then everyone would single her out as a nervous freak.

"Everdeen, if you're going to vomit, turn the other way. I don't want it all over my shoes." Yup, she and Clove would be great friends.

* * *

**Year 2:**

Quidditch is the favorite sport of the magical community. Katniss and her friend Clove, have both earned a spot on the Slytherin team. Katniss is seeker, and that put a lot of pressure on her.

Johanna Mason, a fifth year Slytherin, enjoys teasing her whenever she fails to catch the snitch.

"Everdeen! My grandma can fly a broom better than you! She's 112!" she yells.

Katniss lands her broom and takes a place next to Clove.

"She's such a piece of work. Did you hear, they want to make her captain next year!" Clove says.

Katniss looks over at where Johanna is currently adjusting her gloves. "I'll quit if she's captain."

Clove laughs. "You wouldn't. We'd lose to Gryffindor for sure. And Hufflepuff's got a pretty good seeker this year. Peeta Mellark, I think that's his name." Clove says.

Peeta Mellark. Katniss doesn't remember him from first year, but then again, Slytherins don't share many classes with students in Hufflepuff house.

"Was he here last year?" She asks.

Clove shakes her head. "Transferred from Durmstrang."

"Hm." Is all Katniss says. Surly, she could fly better than some pure-blood Hufflepuff.

"Everdeen, Kentwell, stop chatting and get back on your brooms!" Captain Enobaria shrieks."If I catch you lazying around one more time, I swear I'll throw you both into the Forbidden Forest!"

The girls quickly collect their brooms and join the team.

"We should let her throw us in there. We could look for that car-thing that's living in there." Clove whispers.

It is rumored that the Weasley Ford Anglia still lives in the Forbidden Forest. It has been decades since the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley lost the car to the forest.

"It's against school rules to go looking for it, Clove. We'll get expelled."

Clove laughs. "And you care about rules since when?"

Katniss pretends to think about. "I guess I don't."

"I thought so. We go out there tonight. Bring your camera." Clove says.

Katniss and Clove manage to find the Ford Anglia but they lose their camera to the giant spiders. No one outside of Slytherin house believes them, but they know what they saw. Who cares about the others.

* * *

**Year 3:**

Divination includes students from all houses and this is the first time Katniss has a conversation with Peeta Mellark. They've met before, during a quidditch match the previous year, but she was busy chasing a snitch (Peeta caught it).

They have assigned table partners and Katniss is seated with Peeta. Clove, her poor friend, is stuck working with Cato, a Gryffindor. Katniss remembers having to pull her off of him after the first quidditch match that year. He claimed Clove tried pushing him off his broom. She denied it. Katniss had seen it, but she wasn't about to tell on her best friend. Clove and Cato were both banned from the quidditch pitch for a month. Johanna, now captain of the Slytherin team,was furious.

"You wanna try first?" Peeta asks her.

Katniss shrugs. "Sure." She takes takes his empty tea cup and looks at the leaves. It's a bunch of black spots and Katniss doesn't know what she's seeing, but she decides to be nice to the boy.

"A sun. See?" She points and he nods. "Happiness."

He smiles at her and takes her tea cup. His smile is replaced by a frown.

"What?" Katniss asks with a laugh. "Is it bad? Come on, Mellark, it's divination. Not a real subject."

"A grim." He says.

Her smile falters but she shakes her head. "This class is stupid." She mutters.

She hears a tea cup crash onto the floor. Clove stands up and walks out of the classroom. Cato laughs at her while the rest of the class sits, shocked at her behavior. Apparently, Clove can't stand her partner.

Three months later, Katniss gets a letter from her sister Prim. Her beloved cat, Buttercup, has died. She tells Peeta.

"You're a seer, Peeta!" She jokes. "Who knew, right? Now, you'll have to put up with half the school coming to you for exam answers! Myself, included."

Peeta laughed along with her. "I don't mind if it's you asking, Katniss."

It's the first time a boy has ever made her blush.

* * *

**Year 4:**

"The Yule Ball's coming up, Kat. Has Peeta asked you yet?" Clove's voice is amused.

Katniss rolls her eyes at her. "Of course not. He'll ask someone else." Katniss has seen him talking to a girl named Delly.

Clove scowls. "That makes no sense. It's so obvious he fancies you!"

"He does not. He's my friend, Clove. End of story."

"_End of story._" She mimics. "We'll see."

Katniss ends up going to the ball with a boy named Marvel. She leaves early claiming to be feeling ill. Really, it's because she hates seeing Peeta dance with Delly. No, it's not jealousy. It can't be.

Clove walks into the dorm some time after midnight. She's looking irritated and Katniss takes the importunity to tease her.

"Wow, you look like you had a great time, Clove."

"Thanks for the sarcasm, Kat. It was terrible. So terrible, I want to erase it from my memory. Go ahead, obliviate me! I'm begging you!" Clove cries.

Katniss laughs at her dramatic friend. "Okay, what happened that was so bad?"

"I should have said no when Gloss asked me to the ball." Clove says.

"But he's cute!" Katniss interjects. "You were so happy when he asked you."

"Yeah, but he's awfully boring. He went on and on about how he's related to Harry Potter! It was ridiculous!"

Katniss laughed some more, almost waking the other two girls in their dorm. "That's not even possible, he's blond!"

"I kept on telling him that! I got so bored, that I actually agreed to dance with Cato! He spilled punch on my dress, that idiot! I wish they would both just transfer to Durmstrang!" Clove throws herself onto her bed, her face buried in a pillow.

Katniss knows Clove would miss Cato if he left. They argued, but that's how they show affection. They just haven't figured it out yet.

Clove sat up in her bed. "What about you? You ran out of there as soon as Peeta got there. Was it because of Delly?"

Katniss scoffed. "I was sick. Headache."

"Lies. You were jealous, admit it!" Clove demands.

"Was not. Peeta is my friend and I'm glad he's happy with Delly." Katniss says it automatically.

Clove sighs. "Katniss, Peeta is not dating Delly. They're cousins." Clove gets ready for bed and goes to sleep without another word.

In the dark, Katniss struggles to wipe the grin off her face.

* * *

**Year 5:**

There's a knock on the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons and Katniss checks to see who it is.

A tall, muscular, blond stands at the entrance.

"Cato?" He's not allowed inside, so there's no reason for him to be there.

"You're Clove's friend, right? Give this to her, will you?" He hands her a badly wrapped package. It's a Christmas gift.

"Okay. See ya." She goes back inside and calls Clove. She unwraps the gift immediately and finds that its a box of Honeydukes chocolate. Her favorite.

"I bet he poisoned them." Clove says, examining the sweets.

"They look fine. I think he actually got you a real gift. You should get him something." Katniss insists.

"I don't trust anything he touches." Clove says. "Anyway, are you sure you don't want to come over for Christmas?"

Katniss's parents are going on a second honeymoon and Prim is staying with their aunt for Christmas. She loved her sister, but not enough to endure Aunt Effie for more than a weekend. She made up for it with a special present, an enchanted jewelry box. Prim would open it and see the mermaids waving at her.

"I'm going to stay. Peeta will be here, so I'll have some company."

Clove gives her a sly smile. "Have fun, but not too much, okay?"

Katniss blushes furiously and pushes her as she laughs.

Katniss and Peeta take around Black Lake on Christmas Day, watching the Giant Squid wave it's tentacles in the air.

There's nothing more beautiful than the snow covered Hogwarts grounds. Katniss and Peeta have met here to xchange Christmas gifts.

Peeta opens his present and Katniss waits for his reaction.

"Is this..." He stops, amazed at the gift.

"A toaster. You wanted one right? Merry Christmas Peeta!" Katniss says.

As a pure-blood, Peeta isn't familiar with many muggle appliances. Toasters are one of his most recent muggle obsessions.

"Katniss, this is the best gift I got this year!" He beams at her. "Really whish I could test it though."

Katniss knows just the place.

"The Room of Requirement." She says as the door materializes before them.

"I've haven't used it before, does it still work?" He asks. During the Battle of Hogwarts, the room had been victim of a fiendfyre curse. Luckily, the damage was minimal, only affecting one of the many rooms it offered.

"Of course it does! Focus on that electrical outlets, okay? A muggle kitchen." They enter the room and it's empty. No outlets. No kitchen.

"Weird." She whispers.

"Look." Peeta points above them.

Mistletoe. Katniss is too embarrassed to even look at him, but he's looking at her.

"Katniss." He says. She looks at him, their faces close. "Merry Christmas." They both lean in and their lips meet.

Staying at Hogwarts for Christmas is the best decision she's ever made.

**Year 6:**

Slytherin is going to be in the finale this year. Katniss and Clove attend the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match that will decide their opponent. She meets Peeta in the room of requirement before the match.

Katniss stands on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer.

They break apart once they need air. "Good luck. Don't fall off your broom, okay?" Katniss says.

"Promise." He gives her a light kiss. "I kind of want us to lose though. I don't want to have to play against my girlfriend."

Katniss laughs. "We've played against each other before, Peeta. And you know I'll catch that snitch before you do."

"If I remember correctly, Kat, we're tied. We've both caught it exactly 23 times." He reminds her.

"Win so I can get 24." She tells him. He assures her he will, but she'll have to be satisfied with 23. Katniss rolls her eyes, but leaves to find a seat with Clove.

So far, the match has been pretty eve, with Gryffindor in the lead by only ten points.

"WOOOO! GO PEETA! WOOO!"

"Clove, he's _my_ boyfriend. Cheer for Cato." Katniss says.

Clove shoots her a glare. "Never."

"You should just say yes already! He's been asking you on a date for months now. Put him out of his misery!" Katniss advises.

"He'll give up eventually." Clove replies. They both go back to cheering for Hufflepuff and get dirty looks from the rest of the Slytherins. They all want to see Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. It's a classic.

Katniss finds Peeta and she gives him a shy wave. He winks and she flushes bright red. He's much too charming to be a Hufflepuff!

She hears Clove gasp loudly and the announcers are explaining that a Gryffindor has been hit by a bludger and knocked off the broom. It's Cato.

"I'm sure he's fine, Clove. Relax." Katniss tells the girl. She doesn't respond, her eyes glued to the scene. From where they sit, Katniss can see the boy dressed in red, lying there. The referee and his teammates gather around. Then, one of the Gryffindors flies over to the announcers, explaining something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," One of the announcers begins. "It seems that Gryffindor beater, Cato Hadley, refuses to continue the match."

"What do they mean _refuses_? He can't do that! What a jerk." Clove hisses. Katniss shrugs. She looks to Peeta, who shakes his head in confusion.

"Unless," The announcer continues. "Ms. Clove Kentwell, from Slytherin house, agrees to go out with him."

Clove groans. "Bloody hell! What kind of sick prank is this! I'll curse him! I don't care if I end up in Azkaban, it'll be worth it!"

All of the Slytherins stare at them and the other houses stare at Slytherin stands, not sure who it is. They yell things like "Say yes, already!" and "Quit stalling the match".

Katniss is wheezing, unable to stop laughing. "You should have expected this, Clove! Bold and brave, those Gryffindors!" She keeps laughing.

"Ugh!" Clove pushes her way through the stands and Katniss follows her. They reach the front and they see Cato standing, a smirk on his face. Clove can't say no, Gryffindor will hate her. He's won.

"Fine! Okay!" Clove yells at him. "Yes, I'll go out with you, you arse!"

Hufflepuff wins and Katniss gets her 24th snitch.

**Year 7:**

"Seven year. I spent seven years coming to this school and I always thought I'd be glad to go, but I'll miss it." Katniss muses. "I want to stay here at Hogwarts forever!"

"You wouldn't like that, Kat. You wanted to be an auror remember? You can't be an auror if you stay at Hogwarts." Peeta says.

They both sit outside near the lake, enjoying the warm weather. In the distance, she can see Clove and her boyfriend, Cato. One year into their relationship and they're still determined to suck each other's face off. Gone were the days when they fought withwands instead of tongues. Katniss wrinkles her nose at the overly affectionate couple. She and Peeta had not been that way. Not in public, at least.

"I can't believe this is all real." She says. Peeta looks confused. "When I got my letter, I thought it was a scam. Some elaborate prank and I ripped it up. I got another and I did it again. The third time, someone delivered it and I had to believe it. I don't understand how I was born with this ability. With magic."

"You were meant to be here. We all were." Peeta replies.

Katniss smiles at him, a soft smile that reflects just how fully content she is. "I was meant to be here and meet the greatest people ever. You're on that list, in case you were wondering."

"I'm honored." He jokes.

"You should be!" Katniss gazes at the grass before turning back to Peeta.

"I love you, Peeta. I'm seventeen and you're the first guy I call my boyfriend, but I know I love you." She says. She's never been so open in her life and telling Peeta is incredibly easy. Like breathing.

He gifts her with the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. "I love you, too. I don't care where you go from here, I'll follow you."

They share a kiss and then Katniss just lets him hold her. They leave Hogwarts, ready to start the rest of their lives. Together.

* * *

Your torture has ended! Leave some reviews if you want. Thank you for reading my terrible fic. I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
